Targeted delivery of information to mobile wireless devices is a promising technology that is still developing. Such mobile wireless devices may include cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the messages can be in the form of SMS, HTML, IM, email, or other formats now in use or later adopted. The concept of targeted marketing is that consumers and others can be reached on their wireless devices by advertisements or other messages that are targeted and specific to a given location. For instance, if a consumer is traveling near a coffee shop, he or she could receive an advertisement on their cell phone alerting them of a nearby coffee shop and perhaps including a promotional coupon or code as an inducement to visit that establishment However, the message may include only a street address or map to the coffee shop, which is not very persuasive or practical, for example, when the consumer is driving and is not able to safely consult a map on the small screen of a cell phone or PDA. Furthermore, an advertisement that recommends a coffee shop “in your area” is not as meaningful as an advertisement that is targeted to the particular user of a mobile wireless device.